1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus for improving image quality characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, e.g., flat panel display apparatuses, may be thin and portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses having wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds, and thus, are being considered as next generation display apparatuses.
In an organic light emitting display apparatus, a first electrode and a second electrode are disposed on both sides of an intermediate layer that includes an organic emission layer. Voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, so that the organic emission layer emits visible rays. A conventional intermediate layer including the organic emission layer may be formed by using a mask.